Estar contigo para navidad
by Denisse-kun
Summary: Otro fic salido del horno por culpa de la madrugada, las cosas que uno hace cuando tiene sueño.  Sasuke viaja a Japón para poder pasar la navidad junto a su familia y ver a cierto rubio.
1. Chapter 1

_**N/A: **__Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Miles de navidades contigo de alguna manera**_

Hoy le era un día muy ocupado y estresante, pero no por ello le parecía desagradable, para nada.

Ese día en especial era 24 de diciembre, eso quería decir "Noche Buena" donde todo el mundo deja de lado los problemas y las riñas para volver todo aquello en amor puro, para pasar la noche con cenas extravagantes y comer pavo y existíos manjares, todo eso solo por una noche. Era increíble lo que la gente hacía solo por un par de horas.

La cantidad de dinero que las personas gastaban meses antes para tener todo preparado era para morir, regalos, cena, decoraciones, viajes para pasar la navidad con sus respectivas familias que estaban lejos. Todo eso, sueldos y suelos que pasaban por las manos de uno, esforzándose esos últimos tres meses haciendo el trabajo el doble o mejor que nunca por un poco más de dinero y todo eso para gastarlo solo en una noche y sonreír como un idiota al tener el mejor rato con aquellos que amas y son importantes para ti.

Y sí, las personas hacían eso todo el tiempo, para que cada año cuando llega esa tan importante fecha… volver a hacerlo y continuar gastando dinero para el año nuevo. Sí, las personas son difíciles de entender, ni él mismo se entendía.

Había trabajado más de la cuenta solo por un poco más de dinero para gastar en esas fechas. Quedándose hasta altas horas de la noche en su oficina, durmiendo casi nada y más que poco y todo eso para ver como resultado los rostros de felicidad de su familia por todo que lo su hermano y él habían hecho.

La navidad no era algo que le gustase mucho, mejor dicho casi ninguna fecha "importante" le era la gran cosa, ni siquiera su propio cumpleaños, para él solo era un día más donde te indicaba que cada vez estabas más viejo y que si seguía así canas le saldrían, cosa que uno no puede evitar ya que es algo normal el envejecer. Pero bueno… eso era la vida.

Y el año nuevo era prácticamente lo mismo, solo con la diferencia que no solo te indicaba que los años seguían pasando, si no que un nuevo año daba comienzo y era ahí donde aprovechas para hacer las cosas mejor y ser una mejor persona, o por lo menos eso hacían la gente. Y otras de las cosas que sucedían en esas fechas eran las imaginaciones que llegaban a tener, como por ejemplo y la más común… que el fin del mundo estaba cerca, muy cerca.

Todas y cada una de ellas se las sabía de memoria, pero… ¿quién era él para decir todo aquello? Si al fin de cuentas él hacía prácticamente todo lo mencionado, bueno casi todo, los rumores del fin del mundo se lo dejaba a los supersticiosos.

Y sí, ahí se encontraba, el 24 de diciembre, a las 13:00 hs de la tarde exactamente, en aquella tienda de regalos, escogiendo algunos de ellos ya que se le había hecho tarde y tiempo en la semana no había tenido para comprar los obsequios. Por eso se encontraba ahí, a último momento para hacer lo que le faltaba.

Pasó su obscura mirada por las estanterías del local, mirando cada uno de los objetos que se encontraban a la vista. Peluches navideños, cuadros igual de coloridos como un árbol de navidad y muchísimas otras cosas más, todo relacionado con aquella noche de festejos.

Ya había comprado en ese mismo local la mayoría de los obsequios, pero aún le faltaba escoger algunos para sus amigos. Los primero que había comprado había sido para su familia ya que eso era lo primordial para él, sus amigos después.

Llevó su muñeca hasta su pecho e inclinándola un poco miró el objeto que descansaba por su nívea piel y leyó la hora, 13:05 de la tarde. Se estaba tardando mucho en ese lugar, sería mejor escoger lo antes posible los regalos, aun tenía cosas que hacer para esa noche.

Tomó todo los regalos que le faltaba comparándolas con la personalidad de sus amigos para ver a quién le gustaría más e iría con su persona. Una vez terminado se dirigió hasta el mostrador y colocó todas las cosas sobre el cristal que hacía de mesa, esperó a que el joven que atendía le envolviese los obsequios para pagarle y retirarse.

Acabando con todo aquello salió del lugar y con pasos largos se dirigió a su auto, guardó todo lo que llevaba en el asiento trasero y emprendió el viaje a su departamento.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no dedicaba tanta importancia para que todo quedara sumamente perfecto para navidad, ya que como sabía de sobra, no era una fecha muy importante para él. Pero ese año era distinto, hacía mucho que no pasaba las fiestas con su familia y todo por el constante trabajo que tenía, los viajes a otros países para relacionarse con otras empresas y así firmar contratos. Pero ese año para esa navidad no había tenido que viajar a ningún sitio y le era muy extraño volver a ver a su familia.

Era una sorpresa su llegada a casa, esa iba a ser unos de los regalos para sus padres ese año. No para su hermano ya que de vez en cuando se veían porque se cruzaban cuando hacía esos largos viajes de trabajos y como Itachi también solía salir del país por su trabajo, siempre de alguna forma se veían y conversaban, contándose todas las cosas que estaban haciendo y cómo les estaba yendo y por cosas del destino le contó de su sorpresa a su hermano.

Llegando a su hogar, subió con todas las cosas que eran bastantes hasta su piso y entrando al lugar depositó todo sobre el alfombrado de su habitación.

Hacía mucho que no veía a sus amigos, además de también a su familia.

Siempre se telefoneaban para saludarse con su familia, pero con sus amigos de la infancia nunca lo hacía, no porque no quisiera, pero el tiempo no lo tenía.

Quería verles y conversar en todo lo que no sabía de ellos por tiempo. ¿Cómo estaría Sakura? ¿Ya habría concretado algo con Sai? Y ese idiota… ¿Seguiría igual de descarado que siempre? Seguramente aun se la pasaba leyendo aquellos extraños libros sobre los sentimientos de la gente y demás cosas, ese hombre sí que era raro. ¿Y Kakashi? Quería verles… a todos.

Él no era muy dado a mostrar cariño y menos con sus amigos, pero el hecho de querer verles estaba y aunque se le consideraba ser un cubo de hielo podía extrañar ciertas cosas.

Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Shino… aunque con este no solía hablar pero daba igual, Gaara… ¿qué sería de ese? Ino, Kiba, Chouji, Hinata y… Naruto.

Sonrió de medio lado como le era costumbre. Sí, quería verles, tal vez se hiciera una pequeña pasada y los visitara… aunque no estaba seguro se continuaban viviendo en sus casas, tal vez se hubieran mudado.

Eso sí, unas de las cosas que no se podía quejar era el hecho de que siempre, sin importar qué, hablaba por teléfono con su rubio amigo. Sea para su cumpleaños, para navidad, año nuevo o simplemente por querer hacerlo, siempre, siempre tenía comunicación con este.

Aunque fuera el rubio quién había instalado esa costumbre en él, pero algo era seguro, si dejaba esa tonta costumbre de hablar por teléfono o verse por cámara web, o el simple hecho de chatear, se sentiría muy solo.

Suspiró con cansancio mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cómoda cama boca arriba, mirando directamente al techo.

Había vuelto a su país natal hacía nada menos dos días y no había tenido noticias de su rubio amigo.

Llevó su mano adentro del bolsillo del pantalón y extrajo de este su móvil, lo examinó por fuera unos segundos y decidido marcó un número más que de memoria.

Se oyeron tres tonos del otro lado antes de ser atendido.

-_Moshi, moshi.- _se escuchó la alegre voz del Uzumaki.

-¿Cómo estás, dobe? –dijo este con una sonrisa algo malvada. A penas se hablaban y ya lo insultaba, amaba poder tener ese trato con este.

_-Teme bastardo.- _respondió el rubio logrando ensanchar más la sonrisa del otro. – _¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre recién hoy comunicarte conmigo? Es 24 de diciembre por si no lo notaste.-_

-No me culpes a mí Usuratonkachi que fuiste tú el que tenía el celular apagado y además tampoco te conectaste en estos días.- le reprocho sin enfado alguno.

_-Bueno lo que pasa es que estuve ocupado con todo esto de las fiestas que no he podido tener algo de tiempo para mí, ni cargar el móvil pude_.- rió esté pasándose el aparato a la otra oreja. _-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo has estado Teme?-_

Sasuke llevó su brazo libre detrás de la cabeza utilizándola como almohada mientras pensaba en contestarle. Por poco y le contestaba que estaba en el país, cosa que no debía ya que este pensaba que se encontraba en Canadá y su llegada era una sorpresa también para el rubio.

-Bien, como de costumbre.- respondió sin más restándole importancia al asunto.

_-Pero que poco comunicativo eres bastardo ¿No deseas pasar las fiestas con tu familia?-_

-Tú bien sabes que estas fechas me tienen sin cuidado, ver a mi familia sería cosa solamente mía y no por una celebración.- cerró los ojos, sabía de sobra que para el Uzumaki esa era una fecha más que importante ya que este no tenía padres desde pequeño y seguramente ahora le saldría con algo como:"¿pero qué dices teme?". Y no se equivocó.

_-¿Pero qué dices Teme? En estas fechas es la excusa perfecta para ver a aquellos que deseas ver.-_

El azabache suspiro fuerte para que el otro pudiera escucharlo, conocía más que bien al ojiazul para saber que con eso le decía que quería verlo y no solo por cámara.

-Ya dobe, no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo, estoy aquí en Canadá trabajando y no puedo ponerme a pensar lo bien que la pasaría con mi familia o contigo.- y sí, tenía razón, porque si se ponía a meditar de lo bien que la pasaría con estos si estuviera realmente en Canadá sería algo muy penoso.

-_¡Oh! lo siento Señor: soy más simple que una cuenta de 2 por 2…-_ el Uchiha rodó los ojos. –_pero para mí sería más que pasar una noche como está contigo, de verdad… quiero verte._- oyó como la voz de su amigo se apagaba. –_Hace demasiado tiempo que no nos vemos Teme.-_

Sasuke sonrió con sinceridad. Él también tenía deseos de verle y si no fuera porque esa misma noche lo haría, viajaría de regreso si hacía falta para animar a este.

-Lo sé dobe y te prometo que algún día nos veremos.- y si que era verdad. Por más que no le gustase mentirle de que se encontraba en el país, sabía que cuando el rubio le viera le saltarían encima y no le culparía por no decirle. Esa era su manera de hacer las cosas y demostrar afecto.

-_Más te vale cumplir con tu palabra desgraciado, si no soy capaz de viajar hasta allá y patearte tu blanco trasero._- dijo este con voz amenazadora.

-¿Cuándo yo he roto una promesa dobe? Nunca.-

_-Eso dices ahora pero estoy más que seguro que lo harás, como en las películas. Cuando el personaje principal está hasta los calzones de trabajo y comienza a dejar de lado a todos_.- el azabache se incorporó sobre la cama son el ceño fruncido. Esas cosas solo se les ocurrían a Naruto.

-Oe Usuratonkachi, ves demasiada tele.- dijo arqueando una de sus finas cejas. –Eso solo es ficción y esa trama está en todos las películas navideñas, deberías saber que eso no suele pasar.-

-_De todos modos teme, cumple con tu palabra_.- dijo seriamente.

-Lo haré…- respondió sin más pasando una mano por el rostro. –Por cierto dobe… ¿cómo sabes si mi trasero es blanco? ¿Me has espiado desnudo, Usuratonkachi?- preguntó con voz pícara.

-_No hace falta ser genio para saber que tu trasero es tan blanco como tu rostro. Ni poniéndote al sol en pleno verano dejas de ser blanco_.- la risa del rubio se escuchó fuerte.

-Excusas, admítelo, me has espiado y te gusto.- dijo riendo también pero de manera más sutil.

Al rubio casi se le escapa de las manos el teléfono. Si había algo que el Uchiha no sabía de él era justamente eso, que le gustaba y mucho.

-_Baka_.- dijo solamente en un susurro mirando por la ventana de su cuarto.

-Dobe.- y el Uchiha sin saberlo también llevó si vista hacia el ventanal de su habitación.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, no incómodo, para nada, solo un silencio de compañía mutua.

_-Oye teme, ¿te ha llegado mi regalo?- _dijo rompiendo el silencio al acordarse del regalo de su amugo.

Sasuke se mordió la lengua. ¿Qué si le había gustado el regalo que le había dado? No lo había recibido porque había viajado hace dos días para Japón y seguramente el regalo había llegado cuando él se había ido.

-"Mierda."- se dijo intentando pensar qué mentira decirle.

-No, no me ha llegado ¿me has mandado un presente? Que cursi, dobe.- respondió burlón.

-_Pero si todos los años te envío uno… no me digas que los tiras_.- dijo acusador abriendo los ojos a más no poder.

-Eso no es cierto, solo me gusta hacerte enojar eso es todo.- respondió volviendo a arrojarse sobre el colchón. –Y dime ¿qué es?-

-_No te puedo decir, teme, es una sorpresa.-_

-¿De qué me sirve que sea sorpresa? si aún no me ha llegado y hoy se supone que debe verlo.- habló como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

_-Te aguantas.-_

-Como quieras.- y una vez más se hizo el silencio.

Sasuke miraba el techo sin verlo en verdad, pendiente de lo que el otro fuera a decir pero no hubo respuesta.

-Qué callado que te encuentras hoy, dobe. Naturalmente hablas hasta los codos.- se extraño un poco pero sin dejar el tono burlón.

_-No es nada, teme. Igualmente ya debo colgar, tengo cosas que preparar para esta noche. Ero-sennin, Tsunade oba-chan, Iruka y Kakashi vendrán esta noche para celebrar conmigo y aún no he preparado nada, menos mal que Sakura se prestó voluntaria para ayudarme –dattebayo.- _volvió a reír mientras se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo. No quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría si no llegase a tener todo a tiempo, Kakashi no le dejaría vivir en paz diciéndole que era un descuidado.

-Oh, de acuerdo. En ese caso dedícate a hacer lo que tienes que hacer, que con lo torpe que eres seguro lo arruinas y si no fuera por Sakura todos morirían envenenados.-

-_Púdrete-_

-Tú también.- sonrió. Le encantaba hacer enojar de esa manera al rubio.

-_Adiós teme bastardo, desgraciado y sin corazón.-_

-¡Jaja! –no pudo evitar que una ligera carcajada saliera de su boca. El Uzumaki si que tenía insultos solo para él –Adiós dobe, torpe, escandaloso y Usuratonkachi.-

_-TEME_-gritó inflando las mejillas.

-Dobe.- y sin más se dispuso a cortar pero la vos de su amigo le detuvo dejándole el corazón algo alterado.

-_Feliz Noche Buena y Navidad, teme. Te quiero como no tienes idea_.- y sin darle tiempo a responder al otro, la comunicación se cortó dejando a un Uchiha con las palabras en la boca.

Una ligera sonrisa de felicidad le apareció sobre el rostro aún con el móvil en la oreja.

-Feliz Navidad, dobe. Feliz Navidad.- dijo a la nada como si aun este le pudiera oír. –No sabré cuanto me quieres, pero tú no tienes idea de lo que te amo.- y poniéndose de pie y dejando el celular sobre la cama, se dirigió al salón a preparar todo para ir a la casa de sus padres.

* * *

-¡Sasuke!- el grito de felicidad de Mikoto dejó algo aturdido al pobre azabache, que este la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, no de arrogancia ni supeoridad que solía tener con el resto, si no una de total amor, de ese que le tenía a su familia.

-Hola madre, feliz navidad.- dijo ingresando a la casa soltando las bolsas con los regalos para abrazar a la dueña de la misma con fuerza.

Si que la había extrañado.

-Oh, mi niño.- respondió esta correspondiendo al gesto soltando sin querer miles de lágrimas.

Hacía tiempo, mucho tiempo que el azabache no pasaba a visitarlos y todo por trabajo y eso Mikoto lo sabía, pero no esperaba para nada tenerlo ese día frente a ella.

Dulcemente la mujer acarició los sedosos cabellos del pelinegro mientras en su mente daba una clara plegaria de agradecimiento por esa increíble oportunidad que habían tenido su hijo.

El grito que había pegado su esposa diciendo el nombre de su hijo le sobre salto, haciendo que se pusiera de pie en el acto y prácticamente corriera hasta la puerta de entrada, y que sorpresa se llevó cuando vio a su hijo con los brazos extendidos para abrazarle.

-Feliz navidad, padre.- y envolvió entre sus brazos a un desconcertado Fugaku.

-Sasuke… mi hijo.- dijo sin creérselo del todo, era tan irreal.

-Perdón por haberme tardado tanto.- le susurró al oído haciendo reaccionar al mayor.

-Ya era ahora.- y con ansias le devolvió el abrazo a su querido azabache.

Mikoto cerró la puerta de entrada mientras los observaba con una feliz sonrisa en el rostro.

Fugaku nunca había sido de demostrar afecto hacia los demás, al igual que el Uchiha menor, pero bien parecía que ahora estaba haciendo una excepción.

-Es el mejor regalo que nos has podido dar.- dijo el hombre sobre el oído de su hijo mientras de a poco iba separándose.

Sasuke le sonrió levemente. Ese había sido lo más parecido a un te quiero que había podido escuchar de su padre, y le llenó el pecho con un agradable calor.

-Gracias, padre.-

-Mira Fugaku, Sasuke ha traído obsequios.- dijo la mujer mientras cogía las bolsas de colores con detalles navideños.

-No te hubieras molestado.- habló Fugaku con la voz algo quebrada.

No solo su hijo había llegado para Navidad si no que también había pensado en ellos y había comprado presentes. Realmente uno de los mejores hijos que uno podría tener.

-¿Itachi?- preguntó el azabache al no haber sido abrazado por su hermano mayor.

-Oh, se ha ido a comprar algunas cosas que faltaban. Él ha llegado ayer de su viaje y durmió en su viejo cuarto.- respondió Mikoto.

-De acuerdo.-

-Se alegrará mucho cuando te vea.- anunció el hombre cogiendo también algunas bolsas para llevarlas debajo del árbol de navidad.

-Ja… no lo creo, él ya sabía de mi sorpresa.-

-¿De verdad? No nos ha dicho nada.- dijo confusa la mujer.

-Es que era una sorpresa justamente.- anunció Sasuke mientras llevaba las manos dentro de su pantalón.

-Mira que nos ha visto lamentarnos por tu ausencia y no ha abierto la boca. Que insensible.-

-Sí que es bueno guardando secretos.- habló el otro.

-No tienen idea de cuánto.- respondió esta vez el Uchiha menor recordando todas las cosas que su hermano le había ocultado de sus padres, como por ejemplo aquel jarrón del abuelo Madara que él había roto.

Hablaron por un rato más, llenando al azabache de preguntas de cómo le estaba llenado y demás cosas, mientras se sentaban en la sala.

A los pocos minutos llegó el Uchiha mayor, saludando a su hermano diciéndole que se había tardado, cosa que el otro respondió con un leve gruñido. Y como de costumbre se insultaron un poco antes de dirigirse todos juntos a la sala principal, donde una larga mesa los esperaba con increíbles comidas tradicionales.

Eran alrededor de las 8 de la noche cuando comenzaron a disgustar entre risas y otras cosas la deliciosa cena preparada por la misma mano de Mikoto, que esta no paraba de ver todo su panorama con una sonrisa imposible de sacar sobre su delicado rostro.

Con disimulo, pasó su mano por debajo de la mesa en busca de la de su marido que la encontró el acto ya que este se encontraba a su lado, y una vez cogiéndola, la apretó entre la suya legrando que el hombre le dirigiera la mirada. Se observaron ambos y sin decir nada, entendiéndose al momento juntaron los labios en un beso lleno de felicidad y dicha.

Itachi los miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Era cierto, en esas fechas eran las más hermosas de todas, donde la familia se reunía y compartían todo lo que naturalmente no hacían.

En silencio se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta su alcoba, siendo seguido por la atenta mirada de Sasuke, que tenía fruncido el ceño. No tenía idea de lo que su hermano tendría en mente. Pero lo comprendió cuando lo vio apareces nuevamente con una cámara de fotos en su mano.

-Muy bien familia, este día es uno muy importante para mí y seguramente que para ustedes también…- anunció teniendo enseguida la atención de todos. –Y que mejor manera de tener este recuerdo que tomando algunas fotos.- y dicho esto programó el objeto para que sacara sola la foto, le puso alrededor de unos 15 segundos, la ubicó arriba de la chimenea para que esta captara todo el panorama y corriendo se sentó donde antes y con una sonrisa pasó un brazo por alrededor de los hombros de su hermano. Cosa que todos sonrieron y miraron directo a la cámara atentos al flash que no se hizo esperar.

Y así continuaron la noche sacándose fotos hasta las 12 de la media noche, donde contando los segundos los cuatro presentes alzaron las copas y se desearon una feliz navidad.

Los fuegos artificiales no se hicieron esperar desde afuera, que los vecinos comenzaron a prender en cuanto habían terminado de brindar cada uno con sus respectivas familias.

Y como era la vieja costumbre, los cuatros salieron a la calle para disfrutar de la función de fuegos artificiales con una botella de Sidra en la mano. Saludaron a los vecinos y estos le devolvieron el saludo y se quedaron un rato ahí afuera.

Los minutos pasaban rápidamente y la 1 de la madrugada se hizo, cosa que Sasuke se preparó para salir, aún tenía a un lugar que ir.

-¿Ya te vas cariño?- preguntó su madre abrazada al cuerpo de su padre.

-Así es madre.-

-¿A dónde irás?- preguntó ahora su padre desconcertado. Y antes que este pudiera responder la voz de Itachi se apresuró.

-¿A dónde más? A ver al Uzumaki, ¿no es así?- dijo divertido el mayor.

-Por supuesto que sí.- le devolvió sin molestarle el tono algo insinuante que este le había dedicado.

Itachi sonrió sin decir nada más, ya había molestado bastante a su pobre hermano.

-Cierto, no le ves hace mucho tiempo.- dijo Fugaku.

-Mándale nuestros saludos, hijo.-

-Lo haré.-

-Bueno, que te diviertas ototo.-

-Lo haré.- le aseguró y despidiéndose de estos emprendió la caminata.

Caminó por las calles algo desoladas, podía oír como dentro de cada casa la música navideña se escuchaba y las risas felices de las personas.

Y sonrió de medio lado, ese día lo hizo muy seguido y no era normal de él, pero se sentía completo, raro que pudiera sentir así, pero al fin y al cabo así pensaba.

Caminó por un largo rato, pudo haber ido en su auto pero prefirió caminar para sentir los copos de nueve caer sobre su rostro, la brisa que le acariciaba, la nieve bajo sus pies, en si sentir la navidad.

Y lo recordó, a él no le gustaban esas fechas, por nada personal, simplemente no le gustaban, pero esta vez era diferente y no sabía el por qué.

Llegó a la residencia Uzumaki y pudo apreciar desde afuera como se veía la sala desde el ventanal que este portaba con ambas cortinas a los lados, donde Naruto junto con sus invitados reían y cantaba las canciones navideñas.

Se quedó unos segundos en esa posición, disfrutando de la clara felicidad de su amigo que se podía leer muy bien.

-"Dobe".- se dijo.

Llevó su mano al bolsillo de su abrigo y cogió el móvil, con la idea en la mente marcó el número de su rubio amigo.

Si quería darle una sorpresa mejor hacerla más que bien.

Esperó unos segundos y vio desde afuera como el rubio dejaba de cantar y con el ceño fruncido cogía su móvil de su pantalón y salía de la sala para poder atender bien sin tanto ruido.

_-Moshi, moshi_.- habló el chico metido en la cocina.

-Feliz navidad, Naruto.- dejó salir su voz con delicadeza.

El Uzumaki se cubrió los ojos con su mano libre y una tenue sonrisa de felicidad se apoderó de su rostro. Los ojos se le enrojecieron.

_-Feliz navidad, Sasuke.- _respondió de la misma manera con la voz algo quebrada.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo?- preguntó aun observando a su amigo desde la ventana de la cocina que también se encontraba con las cortinas a un lado.

_-Pues claro, la vieja no para de beber, tendrías que verla… hace el ridículo_.- le contó.

-Me imagino.-

_-Y no solo ella. Jiraiya no se queda atrás, además de borracho intenta inútilmente de manosear a la pobre vieja_.- rió mientras jugaba con un repasador que se encontraba a su alcance.

-Ese viejo pervertido no cambia y apuesto que el degenerado de Kakashi no se queda atrás. Seguramente trata de besar a Iruka.- dijo llevando su mirada hacia el ventanal principal para ver como justamente el peli plateado intentaba meter mano donde no debía.

_-Ja, tienes toda la razón teme, deberías verlos, son para grabar dattebayo.-_

-Pues deberías hacerlo.-

_-Si tienes razón, lo haré y luego los sobornaré con mostrar el video si no me invitan ramen por un mes.- _rió pensando que realmente eso era una de las mejores ideas que había podio tener.

-Ya se me hacía raro que no hubieras mencionado el ramen en estas dos llamadas que te he hecho.- y hora que lo pensaba bien, había sido él el que había llamado a su amigo y eso era más que raro, siempre era el rubio el que se ocupaba de eso.

_-Y no solo eso, en la cena también hubo ramen para mí. Cortesía de Sakura-chan.-_

-Algún día te dará una úlcera.- ambos rieron y luego quedaron en completo silencio.

El azabache pensando que era el mejor momento se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada y esperó ahí.

_-No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de verte, Teme.- _confesó el rubio con algo de melancolía.

El Uchiha rió para sus adentros y sin más tocó el timbre de la casa.

-Yo también.- dijo y esperó a que alguien abriera la puerta.

_-Espérame un minuto Teme, alguien llama a la puerta.- _dijo el rubio saliendo de la cocina sabiendo de sobra que los presentes en la casa se encontraban demasiado tomados como para levantarse.

-No te hagas problema, de todos modos ya debo colgar.-

_-No teme, no cuelgues… espérame un segundo_.- dijo algo alterado este mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Te llamo en la mañana.- oyó la tranquila voz del azabache antes que la comunicación se finalizara por el Uchiha.

Naruto cerró el móvil decepcionado. Quería seguir hablando con el Uchiha, quería oír su voz un rato más, pero no, este le había colgado. Lo único que le calmaba un poco era el hecho de que él mismo le había dicho que le llamaría en la mañana y eso le daba un poco de tranquilidad.

Volviendo a la realidad abrió la puerta de entrada, y lo que vio parado en la puerta hizo que sus azules ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

-Tiempo sin verte, dobe.- habló con aquella voz grave y seductora que lo caracterizaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta. -¿Me extrañaste?-

Y Naruto no pudo contestar, el nudo en su garganta se lo impidió.

Sasuke había viajado, había ido a su casa para saludarle, había planeado eso para él. Y el rubio lo comprendió, esa era la manera de decir "eres importante para mí" para el azabache.

Sin decir nada, el rubio avanzó hasta el otro y le rodeó en un fuerte abrazo, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de este.

-Sasuke…- susurró como pudo.

-Feliz navidad, Naruto.- respondió este envolviéndole también dejando su rostro entre los dorados cabellos.

-Sasuke… gracias.-

-No tienes por qué agradecer, dobe.- dijo mientras arrastraba al rubio hacia afuera y cerraba la puerta de entrada.

-¿No quieres pasar?- habló Naruto separándose un poco.

-Luego, ahora deseo dar un paseo. ¿Te me unes?- le sonrió como en los viejos tiempos.

Este asintió y sin coger un abrigo, emprendió la caminata junto al Uchiha.

Caminaron en silencio la primera cuadra, hacia mucho que no se veían y lo que más extrañaban era la compañía del otro.

-¿Entonces no estabas en Canadá? Mentiroso.- dijo el rubio mirándole con picardía.

-Si estaba en Canadá, solo que volví hace dos días atrás.- respondió mirando hacia el cielo. –Solo que no te he dicho porque era una sorpresa.-

-Y me la has dado.- Naruto miró hacia el frente tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que amenazaba con tomar control sobre su rostro.

-Esta tarde…- habló el azabache. –Me has dicho que me quieres como no tengo idea…- el rubio volteó el rostro a un lado, había olvidado lo que había dicho ese día.

-Jeje… si… Teme. La navidad me pone en tanto sentimental.- se rascó la nunca nervioso mientras le sonreía.

-Pues deberías saber que somos dos.- soltó el azabache mirándole también con mirada cómplice.

-Me alegra oír eso.-

Se miraron por unos segundos y el azabache se decidió. Le diría lo que quería decirle desde los 15 años y ahora con 23 lo soltaría, había esperado mucho.

-Naruto.-

-¿Si, teme?-

-Quiero besarte.- simple, directo. Ya no era un niño que no estaba seguro de lo que deseaba. Tenía 23 años y estaba más que seguro de lo que sentía y eso no era pura amistad.

El rubio abrió grande los ojos sorprendidos.

-Sí que te afecta a ti la navidad.- rió este pensando que estaba bromeado.

-No es broma, Usuratonkachi.- dijo molesto con un leve tic sobre su ceja izquierda.

-Vamos teme, lo último que falta es el muérdago para hacerlo más creíble.- se burló negando con la cabeza tratando de aparentar que se encontraba tranquilo. Pero su corazón le latía con fuerza y sus mejillas estaban coloradas.

-Te has sonrojado.- le apuntó con arrogancia. –Te delatas.-

-No digas tonterías, es por el frío.- se excusó volteando el rostro nervioso al ser descubierto. –Solo es eso… tengo frío.- dijo en un susurro.

-No te creo.- le cogió del brazo y le volteó para que le mirara. –No es broma, tonto.- Naruto le huyó de su penetrante mirada, mirado hacia los costados con total de no verle directamente.

-Ya, teme… no juegues con eso.- dijo levantando el rostro hasta el cielo para que la brisa le secara un poco los ojos, quería llorar. Y Sasuke lo noto.

Sin más arrastro a su amigo hasta un callejón y arrinconándole contra la pared, puso ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza.

-No estoy jugando.- habló suavemente, con voz sumamente tranquila. – Naruto…- le llamó ya que este había cerrado los ojos. – Mírame.-

Este negó. No podía verle, si abría los ojos las lágrimas se saldrían.

-Mírame.- volvió a pedir, pero este se negó nuevamente. –Mírame.- pero Naruto no lo hizo.

El azabache soltó un suspiro y apoyó su frente sobre la contraria, quedando a centímetros de los labios de este. El rubio se estremeció levemente al contacto.

-Sasuke.- dijo en un hilo de voz. Su aliento chocó con la boca de este.

Y ahora fue el turno del Uchiha el no responder. Solo movió la frente frotándola con la del rubio mientras su nariz acariciaba la contraria en formas cariñosa.

-Quiero besarte, Naruto y no sabes cuánto.- dijo muy bajo ya que la situación lo requería, ellos solos se encontraban en ese lugar, no hacía falta hablar más fuerte.

-¿De verdad lo dices?- se dignó a contestarle y a mirarle. Ya había calmado las ganas de llorar.

-Más de lo que te imaginas.- le miró atentamente.

El Uzumaki movió ligeramente el rostro acercándose otro tanto, ahora sí que con cualquier movimiento podían terminar juntos.

-Pues hazlo.-

El Uchiha no esperó nada más y lentamente dejó que sus labios cayeran en los otros. Un roce de labios para empezar nada más, además que de esa manera quería sentirle antes. Se separó un poco y observó como los ojos del rubio se habían cerrado y cerrándolos él también volvió a repetir al gesto, pero esta vez lo hizo más largo sintiendo como el rubio hacía lo mismo. Él besó el labio superior, llevándoselo un poco con los propios y al momento Naruto lo copió pero cogiendo su labio inferior.

Sasuke despegó las manos de la fría pared y colocó una sobre la cintura del chico, rodeándole, pagándolo a su cuerpo y con la otra le envolvió el cuello para así profundizar un poco más aquel beso.

Sintió como el otro le rodeó también pero desde la cintura, uniendo sus manos detrás de la grande espalda de él.

Con tranquilidad, sacó su lengua y la pasó sobre todo el contorno de los dientes del rubio, cosa que logró un ligero temblor en el cuerpo contrario y como estaban muy pegados lo pudo sentir.

Sonrió un poco por lo que había provocado y sin separarse ingresó su lengua en la boca del rubio y la unió a la otra. Ambas se acariciaron con movimientos lentos, sin apuro a comerse, total ya sabían que eran correspondidos y la verdad esa noche se sentían con total confianza como para tomarse su tiempo.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaban una y otra vez, para después llevarla por la boca contraria recorriendo cada uno lo que les apetecía del otro.

El Uzumaki acarició con la suya el paladar del azabache, provocándole una leva risa, esa era una zona delicada y daba cosquillas con el más sutil toque. Él también sonrió y continuó un poco más de esa manera para después llevarla a los costados y acariciar otras partes.

El azabache por su parte, pasaba su extremidad por los blancos dientes de este, los de arriba y luego los de abajo, giraba la lengua un tanto para acariciar los contornos de la del rubio.

Ambos respiraban por la nariz, por eso no había hecho falta separarse por el momento. La práctica le tenía.

Sasuke acarició suavemente la cadera del rubio, con movimientos lentos pero con presión, sintiendo en su totalidad al contrario.

Y por su parte, el rubio acariciaba la espalda de este, con leves roces de arriba y hacia abajo.

Estuvieron unos segundos más de esa manera hasta que ya satisfechos se separaron, mirándose profundamente, sin decir nada ya que no hacía falta.

Sin más el azabache llevó su rostro hasta el cuello de Naruto y depositó un cariñoso beso y subiendo un poco más le susurró al oído.

-Quiero tenerte, Naruto… para siempre.- fue un simple susurró, pero para el ojiazul fue más que suficiente.

-Ya me tienes, Sasuke, ya me tienes.- se sonrieron con complicidad y dándose un último beso, salieron del callejón uno al lado del otro, cada uno con una sonrisa. Naruto de una increíble felicidad y el Uchiha una de satisfacción. Al fin y al cabo había podido hacer lo que deseaba desde hacía tiempo y el rubio le había correspondido.

Y sí, a él no le gustaba la navidad, pero esa era diferente, muy diferente. Para cuando llegase el año nuevo realmente lo comenzaría de otro modo, sería la pareja del dobe y las cosas cambiarían mucho, pero para mejor… de eso estaba seguro.

Como último antes de llegar a la casa del Uzumaki, beso la cabeza de este mientras se posicionó detrás de este y le rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos.

-Te he comprado un regalo.- le anunció mientras caminaban como podían por el acercamiento del otro.

-¿Si? ¿Y qué es?- preguntó este apoyando ambas manos sobre las contrarias que descansaban en su pecho.

-Tendrás que esperar a que yo pueda ver el mío.- sonrió con burla. Ahí tenía su dobe pareja.

-Púdrete.-

-Tú también.- y sí, las cosas no cambiarían, porque era por esa manera de tratarse que se querían, por esa manera y confianza que se tenían para decirse lo que pensaban era que se habían atraído.

-Teme.-

-Dobe.-

* * *

_**N/A:**_ _Lo sé es un solo capítulo, pero lo que pasa es que la navidad me pone en tonta y quería hacer un fic rápido pero poniendo lo que quería._

_No hubo lemon pero no se preocupen que todavía queda otro pero va a ser aparte, una continuación pero de lo que va a suceder en año nuevo y como lo van a festejar… y ahí sí que va a ver lemos._

_Siento no haber actualizado el otro fic, pero no me tardo en hacerlo oky? Me falta poco para terminar el capítulo cinco, asi que paciencia please._

_Bueno, sin nada más que anunciar… NOS VEMOS!_


	2. Nota de autora

_**N/A:**_ Les pido perdón a todas mis lectoras que hasta el momento han estado esperando las actualizaciones de mis dos fics estos dos últimos meses, pero les tenga malas noticias, no voy a poder actualizar más. Mi cuanta ha comenzado a funcionar mal desde hace poco y no me deja subir archivos con más de dos hojas, me rechaza el archivo cada vez que intento subirlo; mi frustración es mucha, debo decir.

Ya más de una vez intenté volver a subir el chapter que sigue al anterior de ambas historias, pero me lo borra de la nada y no comprendo el por qué. Si alguien sabe cómo arreglar este problema, por favor, háganmelo saber y así puedo volver a actualizar.

Gracias por su apoyo hasta el momento y espero que este problema se arregle pronto (Ya hasta la contraseña le cuesta tomarme el usuario).

Les pido nuevamente perdón por mi retraso y, doy gracias que esta nota sí me la toma, ya que no pasa más de media hoja.

Por último: Si mi cuenta no funciona como se debe, me haré una nueva y así continuaré con los fics. Les avisaré cuando lo haga, pero hasta el momento esperaré a que se arregle.

Gracias…


End file.
